Warm
by Fawksie Puppet
Summary: Despite the trials and hurts of a new relationship, a young couple learns that there is more to love than it seems, and a warm rain shower in Darnassus is just the trick for melting down barriers.


A small story written as a gift to the player of Sylaran, my boyfriend. This is a oneshot story, though I may write more about the couple in the future. For now, enjoy the NightElf x Draenei goodness~

* * *

Warm, gentle rain pattered down over the cobbled streets and bridges of Darnassus, giving more fuel to the already-humid air that lingered over the place. Most of the inhabitants had already been driven inside by the weather, and many more had taken the short boat –or hippogryph –ride to Auberdine to enjoy the slightly cooler weather. Those left behind had opted to watch the rain from their shops or homes, doors and windows staying open despite because Night Elves rarely turned away company. Nearly every eye in town was fixed on the weather.

There were, however, two sets of eyes that hadn't even spared a glance toward the drizzle outside, despite the fact that the tree house was an open-air structure.

A pair of kiss-swollen lips gasped softly as another pair traveled slowly over her neck. Her eyes, one all silver, the other mostly silver with spots of icy blue, were half-closed, watching as her lover kissed his way over her throat and clavicle. Nimble fingers tugged loose the braided blue hair, letting it fall in a curtain around them. Her efforts on his scalp were rewarded with a soft groan, muffled into the soft skin of her breasts, which he nuzzled and kissed tenderly.

"Mmn… Syl…" she arched her back, nails scratching lightly on his scalp as he took a dusky nipple into his mouth. Her skin was normally almost black, but now, it had a purple tint in flushed places, the coloring brought about by her arousal. Against the sheer dark, velvet color of her skin, the tongue that peeked out to wet her lips was almost shockingly bright and pink. His golden eyes glanced up from her breast, a smirk curling his lips where they were sealed around the sensitive nub. After rolling his tongue around it once more, he pulled away.

"Yes, Peri?" he asked, delighting in the way she responded to his husky voice. Her eyes met his and she licked her lips again, then shook her head, unable to voice anything else for the moment. Fingers rose, tweaking and teasing the suckled nipple while he moved his mouth to lavish the previously-neglected one. Again she moaned for him, her body writhing against his. With a tender look, he moved up to kiss her, his hands roaming slowly lower.

As their tongues twined together, slipping and sliding, his hands moved as low as they could go before he had to pull back. She whimpered and looked up at him, and he gave her a soft, reassuring kiss before his eyes roved over her body.

Never would he consider his Draenei lover to be fragile… The Huntress was more than capable of holding her own against the dangers of the world. She had proved it on more than one occasion, not only against the average dangers lurking in the world, but against the forces of the Burning Legion, the Scourge and even the Horde, as well. Her arms told of long years spent drawing bow strings and practicing with various hand weapons… And he knew she'd been on her own for years.

But at the same time… His eyes moved down her body, where a firm, toned stomach had given way to a delicate yield… For all the strength and self-reliance she had instilled in herself, she still had a vulnerable side. Of course, she wouldn't admit to it, but Syl knew better, only because he had taken the time to get close enough to uncover it.

He smiled and kissed the bump gently, earning a soft, pleased sigh from the young woman. She was roughly four months into her pregnancy now, and it was becoming harder for the proud girl to hide her condition. …Not that she didn't try, but he really didn't see why she put the effort into it. So far, only Scett had managed to notice that she was pregnant, and even _he_ wasn't aware that the child growing within Peridot wasn't Sylaran's.

As he caressed her belly, his eyes glanced up to her face. A tender expression had taken her face, eyes shut as his hands roamed over the soft, taunt skin. Smiling softly, he bent his head and kissed the area around her navel, receiving a soft groan from the woman as payment for his actions. Feeling a pleased leap somewhere behind his own navel, he continued kissing her belly, reveling in each sigh and whimper she made. All too soon, the kisses were moving south, his lips traveling over the faint line that ran from her belly button down.

Her hips bucked up a little bit as his lips moved lower. She gave a low, shuddering moan as his lips met the edge of her panties, one finger from each hand snaking under the lip of the fabric. Once again, her hips lifted off the bed a fraction as he slowly started sliding the dark blue fabric off of her hips, and she flushed a little darker as she felt his eyes drinking in the sight of her naked sex.

It didn't matter how many times they'd been together… somehow, it always felt like the first time. The rush, the slight uncertainty and shyness... Not to say she didn't enjoy it. Her Night Elf lover always attended her needs with the greatest care, and she had found herself drawn to him as of late in a way she's never been drawn to a man before. He tended to her needs, not only in the bedroom, but also out of it whenever possible, and he not only accepted the child within her, but he hadn't been upset at all to learn that it wasn't his, nor had he been upset with the implications that went with it. Instead, he'd simply forgiven her and taken her in his arms, offering her affection regardless of her transgressions…

That was when her heart had started to shift…

Sharply, her mind was brought away from its musing. Sylaran shocked her with his lips on her core, kissing softly along her folds as she gasped and arched her hips up toward his mouth, unable to stop herself from doing so. Her eyes, which had snapped open upon the first contact, shut once more. She let out a rich groan. Rewarding her for a pleasant response, his tongue ran out, caressing the moist edges of her outer lips before snaking up and curling wetly around her clit.

"Aah… Yeesss…" she groaned out as her hips rolled up against his eager tongue. He smirked a little, nuzzling and sucking on the tender skin nestled between her thighs. His efforts earned him more pleased sounds from the female, her thighs trembling under his as he worked at her. She nearly cried out as his tongue delved into her entrance, sampling her arousal for himself.

"You sound a little needy, m'lady…" he purred into her wet depths. She groaned at him, working one eye open with great effort to look at him. Her mouth was slightly open, panting just a little from his efforts. He moved up her body, face hovering teasingly over hers. She licked her lips, silently begging him to kiss her. "Tell me what you need, love," he whispered in her ear, nibbling the lobe.

"Please… I need you…" she whimpered, turning her head a little, searching for his lips. He complied, kissing her passionately, melting her spine as he did so. She hummed happily into the kiss, and slowly, his hand slipped down, tracing over her belly before wandering to her wet snatch. When her pelvis tipped toward his hand, he worked a finger inside, moving slow to let her savor the sensation. And if the low moan was anything to go on, she was savoring it quite a bit.

Their tongues met once more, tangling together frantically. Peri's hands ran up his arms, tracing the bulges of his biceps and massaging over the taunt muscles in his shoulders. As he added a second finger to her, her fingernails made small, angry crescents in his skin. His tongue slipped into her mouth, having dominated over hers for the moment, but she suckled on the soft muscle and delighted in the groan she received for her actions.

All too soon, however, she let go of his tongue. Instead, her head tipped back as she moaned loudly, hips bucking up against his hand. His fingers curled within her, as if beckoning her to give him more noise, and she obliged him at once, whimpering with need as he teased her. The flush on her cheek grew darker, if it was even possible as her fingers laced in his hair. Mewls and whimpers came from her as she began kissing him again. His free hand had worked down to one of her breasts, caressing the soft skin, tweaking the stiffened nipple.

Palms pressed flat against skin as she ran her hands down his body slowly, tracing the curves of muscle in his back before working their way around to smooth over his pecs and abs. He shuddered softly as her hands trailed over his ribs, his hand losing its rhythm for a moment as her fingers wander over the lines in his stomach. As her soft fingertips dipped lower, trailing over his erection, he groaned and she smirked softly, teasing him in much the same way he'd been teasing her. Of course, it didn't take more than a few touches for his hand to regain movement.

The pillows gave a little as she arched her back, head pressing down into the plush cushions. At the small opportunity, his mouth was on her neck, nibbling and sucking, kissing and licking the flesh, reveling in all the small noises she made in her pleasure. As if the summer rain hadn't made the air heavy enough, their mingled panting and the generally hot atmosphere between and around them had Peri feeling a certain …almost drowsy… Not sleepy, but pleasantly sedate from being in his company. It was just one of the many effects that the Nelf had on her.

After a few moments of him ravishing her neck and mouth, Sylaran pulled away and looked down at his lover with burning eyes. "Pleasure yourself… I want to watch…" he demanded, his normally tenor voice lowered to a husky baritone with lust. One of her elegant white brows arched up at his tone, and after a moment, he nuzzled her neck softly.

He was accustomed to women who adhered to his every whim… But Peri was very much on her own terms, and he was working hard to use a less demanding tone when he asked her to do something. But from time to time, it still slipped through, though she quickly corrected him. Hopefully, she wouldn't get up and leave him to his own devices in order to get rid of his arousal. Again. His lips wandered up her neck and over her ear to try again.

"Please, m'love…" he whispered urgently, nibbling the sensitive skin. "Let me watch you touch yourself... Think of me."

His renewed approach yielded far better results. Her back arched and she whimpered; his voice and teasing mouth sending sparks through her already roiling blood. Wriggling against his kisses and probing tongue, her hands roamed down his bare chest to where his hips hovered over hers. Not so accidentally, her hand brushed his swollen cock as she moved her silken fingers from his body to hers.

Sylaran sat back, his eyes fixed on her. Her eyes were mere silver slits as her trembling hand moved to gently caress the wetness nestled beneath a fine dusting of white hair. His cock gave a twitch as he watched two fingers part her fold for his viewing pleasure. At once, he groaned his approval, which Peridot echoed. Her other hand moved slowly across her thighs and skimmed the sensitive folds.

Again, she groaned.

The finger, just barely damp with the juices of her arousal, was lifted toward his lips in a silent request for help. Smirking, the elf obliged his lover, wetting the finger in his own mouth until she pulled it away again, satisfied with the slickness of it. Moving with slow deliberateness, she pressed the wet digit against her clit and rubbed in a slow circle. Her lover shivered in pleasure at the sound she made, and he almost forgot to watch. Almost.

Once more, she circled the finger around her clit before she moved it further along, tracing her folds and then pushing the finger very slowly into her depths. The Hunter groaned and skimmed his palm over the head of his erection, as if trying to tell it to wait. All he earned for his efforts was another groan.

Peri glanced at him, a very slight smirk on her lips. She knew he was trying very hard to keep from jumping on her. She pouted her bruised lips at him and spoke through her pleasure in a seductive husk.

"Nngh… Sylaran… I miss the f-feel… the feel of your hot, hard length withi—in meeee…"

That was all he could stand. With a grunt to signal his self-control had snapped, he pressed her hands back against the mattress. The Draenai gave a small whimper as his arousal brushed her swollen sex. The fingers of one of his hands twined together with hers, and she gripped back, smiling softly while his lips busied themselves on her neck.

Slender, dark legs wrapped around the paler legs of lover, drawing his hips in closer to hers while his free hand moved to her hip, holding her in position as his face drew away from the crook of her neck. With a slow, carefully contained motion, the hunter pressed into his partner, his forehead pressed against hers as she moaned, soft and low, in pleasure at their joining. When their hips met, she kissed him deeply, free arm twining around his neck to keep their bodies close.

For a few moments, the two were still and silent, letting the sound of the rain fill the dense air around them. Somewhere in the distance, a saber roared in displeasure at the wetness of the day, and the ground trembled faintly as the ancient guardians roamed the city. But then the sky groaned overhead and a flash of lightning broke the moment. Sylaran shuddered and began to move his hips slowly, coaxing a moan from the woman beneath him.

Their mouths met, kissing, suckling and nibbling with increasing urgency as their bodies moved together. Peri could feel the familiar clench of her heart as they moved in slow, deep patterns, her passion for Syl translating into her kisses. She didn't know if he would be able to read into her emotions, but she hoped so. It was only in these moments, stolen from the conflict in the world, that she could hope to convey her feelings toward him. No matter how she tried, she could not voice her emotions.

She only hoped they could be read in the motion of her body, and the way she touched him with a tender smile curling her lips.

It didn't take long for their slow, steady motions to speed up, moving into more sporadic motions. The room was filled with moans as lips closed around the peak of a swollen breast once more. Of all the changes in his little hunter that had been brought about by the coming infant, Sylaran definitely liked the increased size and sensitivity of Peridot's breasts the best. They'd been supple before, enough to drive him mad with want in the moments where he'd caught her bare… But now, it was nothing short of torture to look at them without being able to touch and tease them. And the sound she made when he did touch were enough to drive him to the edge.

Her nails drug along his back, feeling the rhythmic tense and release of his muscles as he moved within and over her. Delicately, her lips roamed over his jaw and neck, down to his shoulder, which she bit lightly to earn a groan from him. She ached to kiss him, but her breathing was quick and shallow now, and she couldn't manage to keep her mouth to his long enough to satisfy the ache. All the same, her lips found his ear and she mewled quietly into it before nibbling along the long, tender skin. Elf ears were incredibly sensitive, and she knew it well. He'd jumped her once, just for toying with the tips out of boredom.

Panting, moaning and the wet sound of skin meeting over and over filled the space around them. Somewhere in the grass and trees near her tree home, Peridot knew that her scorpid and Sylaran's saber were giving their masters some time alone, and she was thankful for this. Soon, Sylaran would be called off to frozen Northrend again, and she would be forced to stay behind this time… Somehow, the baby's growth had staved off the call of the Lich King.

But it would only be a matter of time before Brace came calling again… No matter the love she felt for Sylaran, the Yogg Saron had her too deeply enthralled to escape for good.

Fear washed over the woman and she gasped, clutching tighter to the body atop her own. Taking the gasp as one of pleasure, Syl moved faster, one of his hands moving to her hips to move them higher so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. This change in positions caused him to brush something within her that made the Huntress groan deeply, her mind cleared of all thought except those of pleasure; her body striving toward release.

A few more hot, grasping moments passed before the Draenei's voice broke through the haze, crying out in bliss as she fell over the edge into passioned oblivion. Her clenching muscles around him sent the Night Elf over as well, his head resting on her shoulder as he groaned and shudder over her lithe form. For a few moments, the two remained quite still, panting and holding onto one another in their ecstasy.

It was only a few more seconds, however, that Sylaran remembered he could not remain atop his lover, for fear of putting too much pressure on the swell of her belly. Instead, he smiled softly while the woman rolled onto her side and he then settled behind her, nuzzling and kissing her neck and shoulder. She laced one of her hands with his and gave a quiet, happy sigh.

Gold eyes moved from the form curled at his side to the grey, hazing world outside. The thunder earlier had not reached his brain, and the elf was surprised to see the steady, quick drip of rain as it ran down the tree and over the lip of the room's makeshift roof. The very edges of the floor glistened with the moisture, not unlike parts of his lover's body had not that long ago.

"Mmn, it's raining, m'lady," he murmured gently in her ear.

Opening a bleary eye, she slowly shifted her vision to the open side of her home. Sure enough, the rain was falling quickly from the grayish-purple sky to the cobbled streets below in a benign hiss. A smile tugged on her lips.

"So it is… No wonder it's so warm."


End file.
